Lucrecia After Lifestream
by clam theif
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! THE ORIGINAL SUCKED!
1. Beginning Intermission

Final Fantasy VII Presents: Final Fantasy Shiitake Mushrooms (This story has nothing at all to do with Shiitake Mushrooms) By: N.A.K.E.R.A.S  
  
Tis IN.A.K.E.R.A.S! And this is my vert first FFVII fic! It was not meant to be serious, it's a humourous fic that I wrote in my free time. Oh and note this...if you read my Kingdom Hearts fic I'm sending in a few weeks, note this, I still have not yet beat the game but I heard from a friend of mine that Cloud falls in love with Aeris...but in that story you must know that he DOES NOT fall in love with her...he falls in love with my character Nakera. But in my sequel to it he does for an amount of time. But THEN he's gets back with my char. Understand that, I love Cloud, my char is based on me. Cloud semi-uses Aeris to get back to "me". Thanks for your patience about my KH story. Now enjoy FFSM!  
  
[Cloud is sitting by the marshes throwing pebbles at the marsh serpent, while Cid is trying to fix the Highwind, since apparently Cait Sith had used part of it as a scratching post. Tifa is punching a tree on the accounts that she's pissed off since the moment the Highwind broke she was using the john, and she still has to go. Barret is shooting rocks, trying to make them explode even though the won't, Red XIII is stretched out on the grass trying to sleep but unfortunately everyone is keeping him up, Vincent having an argument with Yuffie over who gets the last ham sandwich, and of course Cait Sith is repeatingly apologizing to Cid. Cloud then stands up and pulls out his sword]  
  
Cloud: ...IF ALL OF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I'M GOING TO TURN THIS SWORD HERE INTO A RHINOCEROUS AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! [pant]  
  
Yuffie: I guess I'll sing a song now. I'm a cowgirl! Bang bi doo bang...People say that I'm a bad girl...and I enjoy it all the time...I'm living in a sad world...But I know what's on my mind...I am free as a bird...Even though you tell me I can't fly...I ain't easy to hurt...I have the perfect life...And I'm tellin you whyyyyyyy! I'm cowgirl, and I'm ridin on horse, bang bi doo bang...and shootin all around-[Cloud cuts her off]  
  
Cloud: SHUT UP! [pants and whack her with his sword which is now a large styrofoam pole] DIE WHY DON'T YOU! [Pole breaks on Yuffies head]  
  
Yuffie: [to everyone but Cloud] He's finally gone insane... [Cait Sith hops up to Cloud]  
  
Cait Sith: [Through megaphone] Cait Sith calling Cloud! If the real you has gone to Lifestream, tell Aeris I say hi! Oh and umm, tell me what it's like being spirity stuff!  
  
Cloud: I'M HERE DAMMIT! YOU ALL ARE JUST PISSING ME OFF! THE ONLY THING TO MAKE THIS EVEN WORSE IS IF SEPHIROTH JUST POPPED UP WEARING A DRESS AND DOING BALLET! [Just the very thing happens, except in a tutu, and Cloud falls over anime style and starts to twitch] MY LIFE IS NOW OVER! [Aeris then pops up in solid form]  
  
Aeris: Is it? Or is mine?  
  
Cloud: [Eyes widen] Okay, my life isn't over. [Spots Sephiroth still dancing] Well it could be...  
  
Aeris: Come over here Tifa...[Tifa then snaps out of her state of shock]  
  
Tifa: Oh, of course. [runs over to Aeris and she whispers something, and Tifa just keeps nodding and smiling] Oh I like that. Yeah that's good...And that! Are you honest!  
  
Aeris: Mhm. ^.^ [Tifa and Aeris grab Cloud and drag him very far away]  
  
Cloud: [shouting] HELP!  
  
Barret: Should we help him?  
  
Red XIII: What has he done for us lately?  
  
Cid: He let Cait Sith use the interior of the Highwind as a scratching post.  
  
Everyone but Cait Sith: ...............  
  
Cait Sith: He let me get my claws sharper!  
  
Sephiroth: [Still in tutu] He let me summon meteor and he gave me the Black Materia.  
  
Vincent: Good enough for me. [ Everyone starts talking amongst themselves and they go to where Tifa and Aeris took Cloud]  
  
Cloud: [tied to a tree, his shirt torn off and a large bucket of applesauce is above him.] GUYS! IF I MOVE MY ARMS OR LEGS IT'LL FALL! I CAN'T STAND BEING COVERED IN APPLESAUCE...BARRET!  
  
Barret: It's true, when he first joined Avalanche Biggs, Wedge, Jesse and me dropped a bucket off applesauce on him. [Everyone runs up to Cloud, but then Tifa and Aeris start throwing applesauce filled balloons at them, except Yuffie who isn't there. Then Yuffie comes over them in a big air balloon and jumps out.]  
  
Yuffie: Now you see what we've been planning since I heard about the time that Cloud, Barret and Red XIII went with each other and left Tifa and Aeris to fend for themselves! [Pushes a button on a remote control, the basket for the balloon blows away and the balloon falls on Barret, Cid, Vincent, Red XIII, Cait Sith and yes Sephiroth who is still in a tutu. Then only God knows how many buckets of applesauce cover Cloud]  
  
Cloud: Malice! Pure F*cking malice!  
  
Barret: Shi't  
  
Red XIII: I never knew I tasted this good.  
  
Vincent: This is applesauce...Nasty...  
  
Cait Sith: YAY! YUMMINESS! [Cait Sith starts eating]  
  
Cid: Applesauce...[hugs the applie goodness] Such memories...  
  
Sephiroth: Hmmm...[Stuffs some in the top of the tutu] I look like a girl now...  
  
Cloud: MY LIFE IS NOW FINALLY OVER!  
  
Vincent: ...............APPLESAUCE WAR! [Throws applie goodness at Aeris]  
  
Aeris: Hey! [Throws some at Tifa]  
  
Tifa: No one can defeat metal apples! You hear me no one!!!!!!!!!!!! [Starts laughing like a maniac and everyone stops throwing applesauce.] Forget I said anything...  
  
Red XIII: Solid Applesauce! [Red XIII whips applesauce at everyone with his tail]  
  
Sephiroth: [Dancing around again, looking like a woman since he put applesauce it the top of the tutu] Oh applesauce, oh applesauce, how lovely are thy mushed apples. It looks like globs of crap right now...etc  
  
Barret: We need snow coats, hats, and gloves! [Suddenly everyone is wearing snow clothing except Sephiroth who is still in the tutu]  
  
Vincent: Jingle sauce, jingle sauce, squishy stuff everywhere! Oh what fun it is to sing, dressed like an applesauce bear!! nOn [Everyone stares at him.] Dressed like and applesauce beaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!! Cha...  
  
Yuffie: Yay! [Yuffie claps]  
  
Vincent: [Vincent bows] Thank you, thank you, no really, thank you...  
  
Cait Sith: [speaking to the mog] Well Vincent's lost it. Or he's high on applesauce.  
  
Aeris: ..............[cheers] Yay Vincent! [Then everyone, even if they weren't trying to clap or cheer, start anyways.]  
  
Cid: [To Sephiroth] What are we clapping about?  
  
Sephiroth: My prettiness! [Starting to act like a woman.]  
  
Cid: [Now calling over to Cloud] Cloud! Your arch enemy has turned into a woman!  
  
Cloud: Yeah! I've been aware of it for a long time!  
  
Cid: But did you know he had boobs!?  
  
Cloud: No, when'd you find that out!  
  
Cid: Just now!  
  
Cloud: Oh, well could you come over here and untie me from this tree?  
  
Cid: Untie yourself!  
  
Cloud: [mumbling to himself] Phht, and I thought you were my friend. [thinking] Why the f*ck did my sword have to turn to styrofoam and break on Yuffie's head of all people????? Wait, I think I have Ultima Weapon with me...score! [squirms a bit and then pulls out Ultima Weapon and cuts himself loose.] FREEDOM! [laughs insanely, and everyone stares] What? I'M FREE!  
  
Tifa: Okay, Cait Sith, I agree that normal Cloud has died, gone into Lifestream and an evil new Cloud has taken over.  
  
Cait Sith: I told ya.  
  
Cid: [Sneaks away so he can finish fixing the Highwind, so they can leave and never have to deal with this applie goodness ever again] I know what I'll do now, I make an evil plan, targeting the applesauce, so then they will know what it's like to have something squishy up your nose! [Looks at the applie goodness war, then starts to laugh insanely and then goes to his work.]  
  
Look for Cid's Plot of Applie Goodness coming to a theater near you next week!  
  
Final Fantasy Theatres Presents! Cid's Plot of the Applie Goodness (This story has nothing to do with Applie Goodness, via applesauce) By: N.A.K.E.R.A.S  
  
Cid: [Filling balloons up with jello and pudding and laughing like a maniac] Wait until they all see this! [Flies up in the newly enhanced Highwind, which is now a humongous hummingbird with moose antlers. Cid is now flying over everyone who is still fighting with applie goodness. Scene transfers down to them]  
  
Vincent: [sipping applie goodness through a straw] I don't even like this stuff...  
  
Tifa: I still have to piss... 


	2. Chapter I

Lucrecia After Lifestream By macetens  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first Fic, and sorry about the "Final Fantasy Shiitake Mushrooms" that's what I'm going to put up when I've got writers block. They're just intermission stories. Just if you don't wanna read em that's ok with me, they're made only for humor. And I suggest that if you don't like the extremely disturbing scenes here and there leave now. Remember, R&R, and could someone please tell me if fish yawn...Well anyways enjoy my extremely disturbing (in content not mainly in scenes)/amusing/romancey/deadly/ made me obsessed in writing it for over three months, story!  
  
Prologue  
  
A girl the age of only twenty-two in brought in handcuffed into a room dimmed with red lights. A man tore off a piece of tape that was put on her mouth. He asked her for a final few words before she was digitalized and transported to a world only of pixels. She tore out of the grip she was confined in.  
"I'm telling you, I-didn't-do-it...some person, looking much like Sephiroth, from the game you're putting me into, did it! I mean-" the man cut her off.  
"So you were listening to our meeting with Squaresoft. That just earned you another three years." he said. The girl kicked his leg, completely missing her target.  
"I obsessed over this game when I was 13, but now you're just insane!" she hollered.  
"I'm the one that organized this mental institute. The only insane person in this room is you, Lunecia, and while you are in that game, a name has been organized for you. The name is Nakera Siralote, it is and acronym, N.A.K.E.R.A.S, it stands for 'Newly added kharacter (yes i didn't know wut to put ^^') even recruited against Sephiroth OR it could be Shinra, your pick. You must go by the name Nakera while there." he said.  
"I can't use my own name!?" she exclaimed. "Why in the damned not!"  
"You're name, the character known as Vincent Valentine would be too over protective. We don't want that, this is mainly a death sentence. We want you dead-" she cut him off.  
"I'M INNOCENT!" she shouted. "I never killed Davis Zephyr!" The man then dragged her onto a small platform and people all around the room started hitting control pads. She whispered slowly to herself. "I'm...innocent..."  
  
Chapter One  
  
The girl who now knew not her name appeared in a dark yet candlelit room. The room was fairly small and filled with coffins; all but one was open. She examined them, there appeared to be shriveled up bodies inside. She heard footprints coming. She didn't want to risk getting caught down here so she hid behind the one that was sealed shut. On the back of the sealed coffin she saw a few engraved words. She mouthed the words slowly.  
"Vincent Valentine-Project VV...." she couldn't read the rest since it had scratches all over it.  
A moment later three people entered the room, a blonde haired man, a long dark haired woman and a wolf like creature. A voice came from inside the coffin, a dark, mysterious and gothic voice.  
"...To wake me from my nightmare..."  
  
The girl had spent an hour listening about a woman named Lucrecia, a man called Sephiroth, and many other things. Most stories of which had come from a man who had come from the coffin who was probably this Vincent Valentine. He sounded very depressed when he spoke of the woman Lucrecia.  
The girl, who didn't want to give herself away kept herself hidden among the coffin. The people that had entered the room were now departing. The man, Vincent turned to enter the coffin but instead of climbing back in he whipped out a gun and grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt.  
"Why were you listening to my story!?" he growled. The girl pushed the gun away from her face.  
"I woke up earlier and I found myself here!" she snapped. "I heard someone coming so I hid behind here and was going to leave when they were gone! But you came out of that coffin! So now I can't leave!" Vincent looked at her for a few seconds...  
"I believe I know you..." he said. "Come with me...I'm joining that mercenary and his party, I think you should come." he headed for the door. "You don't have to come, you could stay here and die, or throw yourself in that coffin and alter yourself for the next fifty years. I know you're going to ask why, you could just leave on your own. Well newsflash, if you don't come I'm locking you in!" He opened the door. "You coming or not?" the door started to close slowly. The girl got up and ran to the door.  
"Fine I'll come, but I really don't like your attitude." she said glumly. Vincent grinned maliciously.  
"Hah, those were her first words of judgment as well." he said as he pushed back his bangs. " So what's your name? Lucrecia?" he laughed softly but looked deep in thought.  
"..................Nakera Siralote, and I know yours, it is Vincent Valentine, Project VV..." she said silently.  
"How do you know that?" Vincent asked.  
"The back of your coffin reads as so." Nakera said. Vincent covered her mouth. The two were now behind the blonde haired man and his crew. Vincent announced that he was joining them. The blonde man came out with a question.  
"Who's the girl?" he asked.  
"She's the housekeeper of the mansion, she doesn't live here but she works here. She's known about my residence in the basement and has been trying to free me. She would always fail in trying to defeat my monsters on the highest level of the mansion." Vincent said.  
"Monsters?" the dark haired girl asked. "You have pet monsters?"  
"Not pets, they're monsters that reside within my soul." Vincent replied. "You'll get to know them soon enough." The blonde man broke out in another question.  
"So kid, what's you name?" He asked.  
"I'm not gonna answer that, you called me a kid, I happen to be almost 23 thank you very much! And you, you look like you're only twenty!" Nakera half shouted.  
"Ok, sorry, and I'm 21." He said. " I guess I'll tell my name first, since you seem not want to tell yours. I'm Cloud Strife, ex member of Soldier and member of AVALANCHE.  
"I'm Tifa Lockhart, another member of AVALANCHE." the woman said. Then the wolf like creature started to speak.  
"I am Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon, but to Cloud and the others I'm known as RedXIII. Call me what you wish." it said.  
"It talked!" Nakera said. "Is it supposed to do that?!"  
"Yes I am supposed to do that." RedXIII said. "And for you information I am a male, not an it."  
"Well come on everyone, we're in for a rough journey tomorrow, Mount Nibel, we're gonna need our strength no matter what." Cloud said.  
Cloud, Tifa and RedXIII headed out of the basement, while Vincent took one last solemn look around the level. Nakera just watched him until she knew Cloud was going to start a search party. 


	3. Chapter II

Hey! I'm back! Sorry I couldn't put up anymore of my applesauce story, I had writers block on that too. But who cares, I'm still working on it and making it more and more confusing! Well anyways, here's part two of 'Lucrecia After Lifestream'!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The party took their grasp of the voyage across Mount Nibel; several minor injuries were suffered, such as cuts and bruises alone. After have had defeating the Materia Keeper and reaching the other side of the fierce peak.  
The group arrived in a community called Rocket Town. A musky yet rural community with a huge rocket in it. It was late, the sun was setting so Cloud and his party decided to spend the night at a local inn. Unfortunately, or should I say fortunately there was only one room. "I'm sorry, but it appears our room has only three beds. One of you will have to stay at a local's house." the receptionist said. Vincent left the building and everyone else started to call a bed. Nakera tried to get the last one but RedXIII called it so she snuck behind Vincent. Nakera tried to stay hidden but Vincent found her. He had been sulking in the shadows of the doorway. "Prying too far into someone else's troubles could be bad for your self being..." he said. "After all, curiosity killed the cat." Nakera scratched her neck. "Feh. Well it must have really sucked to be that cat..." she was about to push one of her dark bangs out of her face but a clawed hand pushed it to the exact spot she wanted it. Vincent grinned at her. "Lucrecia put her hair in the same spot..."he said shyly. "So tell me, why have you followed me, there's more than the fact that you didn't get a room..." "You just looked at me strange, earlier." she said. Vincent crossed his arms. "Yes, what of it?" he asked her. She sighed. "It bothered me, you looked really deep in thought...You were thinking about Lucrecia weren't you?" she asked. "Do not talk to me about her..." Vincent said. "Why not?" she asked him. His eyes narrowed toward her. "Well, as you should know, I was in love with her...but she died..." he said calmly with the shadow of a scowl on his face. "Why don't you avenge her?" Nakera asked seeming interested in Vincent's story, after all she was interested. "I don't remember...who killed her, I cannot remember much of my past...I must have tried to avenge her and failed. That was probably the reason I was trapped in that accursed coffin!" Vincent made a fist with his clawed hand and attempted to slam it into the wall of the inn. But before he could hit it Nakera caught it in her palm. Vincent gaped at her for a moment. "Vincent, I wouldn't do that." she said softly. Vincent still looked at her with a look of shock and awe. ".............Lucrecia............." he muttered quietly. Nakera turned her attention to his face. Vincent continued to stare. "Vincent? Are you okay?" she asked him. Vincent leaned against the wall and slid down toward the ground. Nakera knelt by his side. "Did you say anything? I heard you say something." Vincent turned his head away from her. ".........You're doing what Lucrecia would have done...and whilst you did it, you looked..........exactly like her........Every feature of your face, resembled her..." he said silently. Nakera knelt over him and slid her hand under his forehead bandana, "Vincent are you getting a fever? You would think that this thing would make you burn up, but you're still cool." she said. Vincent took her hand from under the bandana. "........She would often say that......." he said in his mind. Vincent took his arms at wrapped them around Nakera tightly, holding her close to him. Nakera's cheeks flushed pink and she remained silent trying to think of something witty to reply to him with, but within her, her heart beat with extreme speed. ".........Tell me Nakera... what is your real name......do not reply with 'Nakera'..........I know you have another name..." Vincent said aloud. Nakera managed to answer with a several stutters between words. "I don't r-remember...I no longer know what my real name is....i-it was t- taken from me and replaced with the one I currently have." she said. Vincent put his unclawed hand on her hand. "You're with me, I'm sure you can remember..."he said with a slight sound of happiness in his voice. Nakera closed her eyes and thought for a long time searching through all of her knowledge. After several minutes of thought she came to it. "It's........Lunecia Risatole..." she said quietly. Vincent released her abruptly and stood up. "What did I just do?!" he asked in shock. Nakera stood up soon after turning her back to him. "I don't know, but that was very rude! Taking a woman, you've only just met, into an embrace like that!" she said angrily. Vincent suddenly appeared in front of her, completely silent, not a single footstep was heard. "I didn't think it was too bad." He said as Nakera smiled innocently, and for the first time, in many years, Vincent had a reason to smile. 


	4. Chapter III

Hey I'm really sorry it's been a while. You see my mom disconnected the internet for a long time and I haven't been able to get on and send this. But I'll make up for it by updating the story more and more regularly. Translation: Every week. But if this is my last post I'm really, really, really sorry, that only means that my mom disconnected the internet again. But still here's Chapter Three of Lucrecia After Lifestream!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
For the rest of the night Vincent and Nakera remained a distance from each other. Barely speaking because Nakera was too angered with Vincent to even look at him. Vincent however, was terribly confused over his actions. Why had he done that?  
  
Vincent sat on the roof of the inn, questioning himself and his past. Mainly trying to figure out why his reactions from earlier were set on Nakera.  
"It doesn't make sense...Why did I do that? I hardly know the girl...But a part of me does." Vincent said in thought. He took off his bandana and sniffed it, closing his eyes. "It smells so much like her..." he said aloud. A small rock hit him in the head.  
"Who's 'her'?" Nakera called from the ground below. "Me or Lucrecia!?" Vincent threw the rock back at her. But before the rock could land or even hit Nakera it stopped in mid air and she snatched it.  
"I thought I told you not to speak of her!" Vincent shouted at her.  
"Yeah well," Nakera started tossing the rock in the air. "I'm not talking about her, I'm asking a question? Now who's 'her'? Me or Lucrecia?" Vincent leapt off the roof.  
"Why does it concern you? It's not like you are her reincarnation!" Vincent suddenly stopped, and started to examine her. "But it could be possible..." he said softly. Nakera turned her head away from him.  
"I head that you know...Damnit why the hell am I talking to you! I'm furious with you and in addition...I HATE YOU!" she shouted in his face. Vincent, was now plastered against the inns outer wall.  
".........I don't hate you..." he said reluctantly. Nakera blinked.  
"Well then..." she said in slight suspense. "I'm going to back away before you do something crazy...again." She then leapt off the ground on to the inns roof and dropped a small rock on his head. "Ha, ha took your spot!"  
  
Vincent sunk to the ground and sighed, took out a small gun and used his bandana to clean it off, in case of any blood spray that reached it. The inn's door opened and Tifa came out and looked around.  
"Vincent! Nakera! Where are you two!?" she called. A hand grabbed around her wrist and a crimson-eyed face looked at her.  
"You don't have to shout..." he said releasing her wrist leaving a small mark in her gloves. "I'm right here..." Tifa stared at him.  
"Where's Nakera?" she asked. Vincent extended a clawed finger toward the roof and looked up. Tifa looked up with him.  
"See for yourself..." he said emotionlessly. Tifa stared at the roof.  
"Where is she? I can't find her." she said. Vincent turned away from the inn doorway and sighed, jumping on the roof and floating downward with Nakera, held by the collar.  
"She's right here..." Vincent said. Nakera crossed her arms.  
"And I'm staying on the roof!" she shouted at Vincent. "Let me back up there you ignoramus! I want to be alone and reflect on all the damned mistakes I've made in this shitty life of mine!" she tore out of Vincent's grip and jumped back on to the roof and called down to them. "Like falling in love with a person who would put you in an insane asylum!"  
  
After hearing those words he signaled for Tifa to go back in and that he was going to watch out for Nakera. For several minutes Vincent leaned against the outer right side of the inn gazing up at the roof awaiting Nakera's witty insult towards him.  
About an hour passed before Vincent, believe it or not, was getting worried. He called up to her several time but got no answer. He had figured she was asleep or plotting suicide. He then returned to the roof and walked over to Nakera who was sitting at the edge. Vincent slowly put his arm around her shoulder. She didn't care what he was doing she just leaned against him and sobbed into his cloak. Vincent then lifted up her head and wiped away some of the tears from her face. "There is never a need to cry over pointless reasons...Only cry when you know it is appropriate. Like when the one person you love more than anything, exits this world." he said softly. "What if the reason they left is because you did it...?" she asked recalling everything from before she had been transported into the game. "The only person I ever loved, died by like some alter ego of myself who was truly insane and cannibalistic. I'm the reason he died. It's been almost five years since that incident...and I haven't loved since..." Vincent who had his head turned from her, looked her in the eyes quite abruptly. "You say you haven't loved anyone since that day? I know what it is like to feel that way..." he said pushing Nakera's bangs from her face. "If you do not like what I'm to attempt...please forgive me." He pushed her eyelids down. "Keep the closed." Before Nakera could respond Vincent put his lips to hers and held a partially long kiss. Nakera suddenly opened her eyes. "W-what t-the hell-" Nakera got cut off in her sentence by Vincent speaking in a mysterious but gentle voice. "...........I love you..........." was all he could say. 


	5. Chapter IV

Wow, I'm on a roll! Damn I'm submitting these things like crazy! ::dances:: Go me! I haven't had writers block so I'm full of ideas! Yay! Sorry but I'm really happy because I'm typing really fast and I'm writing a chapter in about 15 minutes! Well anyways, here's Chapter Four of Lucrecia After Lifestream.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Nakera stared at Vincent in shock, disbelief, confusion, and fury as well as the uncontrollable urge of love to him. She couldn't understand what was going on at all. To her it was all so sudden and seemed to have lasted hours. But she didn't care about that. She and Vincent had just met and he dared kiss her like that. All she could think about was slapping Vincent as hard as she could, but something in her told her not to, a part of her enjoyed his actions. So instead she just attempted to whack him at the side of the head. But before he hand could reach him, he grabbed it, clasping hers in his own.  
"Nakera...please listen to me, you probably will understand after I am finished." He said releasing her hand as she dropped it to her side.  
"Fine then...But if you ever pull that again without my permission, I'm to going to accuse you of rape!" she threatened him. Vincent nodded.  
"I understand...Enough said...Let me explain..." he started off. "Where to begin...Well I guess I can say it started with when you entered the basement of the Nibel Mansion. I guess as soon as you arrived I awakened from that altered state, knowing you were there...Cloud wasn't the one that freed me...You did! But I swear on my life that the reason you awoken me is because you are Lucrecia! It must be so! You act as how she did when the two of us met. And you look and do things in the exact style! I can prove it! Let me ask you any simple question and what you answer will be identical to what Lucrecia would have said! And don't even try top lie, I'll know when you are. Now tell me, your favorite color is?" Vincent started with his questioning.  
"Dark Navy." Nakera said. Vincent nodded.  
" Twas the same for Lucrecia." he said. "Now, Birthday?"  
"October 6th" she said. Vincent nodded again.  
"Lucrecia's was three days earlier." he said. "Then how about dream profession?"  
"Scientist or researcher." Nakera said. "And let me guess, Lucrecia wanted to same job?" Vincent couldn't help but laugh slightly.  
"No actually she wanted to be a zoologist." he joked. "No you are correct." He smiled. Nakera herself couldn't help but smile as well. Vincent suddenly stopped smiling. "Nakera, get down as low as you can get!"  
"Why?" Nakera asked him. Vincent glared toward the ground.  
"I just don't want him to get you too! He took Lucrecia out of my life by seducing her and I won't let him take you!" Vincent growled.  
"Well, what if I love him?" Nakera asked. Vincent stared at her.  
"You're willing to fall in love with and old man?" he asked scowling. "He's over fifty years old and you're not even twenty-five...He's twice as old as you!" Nakera had a blank expression.  
"Scratch what I said, I think I'd have better luck with you or some thirty-two year old pilot who smokes." (Referring to Cid even without knowledge of him) she shuddered at the thought of making out with an old man and started to whack her head. "ACK! bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Get 'em out! Get 'em out!" Vincent took off his bandana and shoved it in her mouth.  
"Stay quiet or he will find us and he will attempt to make out with you..." he said.  
" Hwow drid yoou knuw ei wuz tinking dat?" ( Translation: "How did you know I was thinking that?") Vincent looked at her.  
"Just say I have my ways." he said looking down at the man he wanted Nakera to avoid. The man just so happened to go by the name Professor Hojo. 


	6. Chapter V

Woot, I wrote two chapters in a half hour yesterday and today I'm gonna try and write three in a half an hour. I have daily goals. Yesterdays was seeing if I could eat soup with a spork... Yes I was successful. Now today's is to write three chapters in 30 minutes. Someone please send me an idea on what my next few days' goals will be. Thanks! ^^ Well here's Lucrecia After LIfestream Chapter 5!  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Vincent wouldn't allow Nakera to move from the roof until he was assured that Hojo had left. Since Nakera kept sitting up Vincent had to end up sitting on top of her. He felt, like Nakera had called him earlier, an ignoramus. Or should I say, fool or idiot.  
"I hate doing this, you are aware that fact, aren't you?" he kept repeating but Nakera didn't think he was that traumatized in his actions.  
"I actually think you're quite enjoying this...Sitting on the back of a girl that you claim that you're in love with..." she started. "And that I do not believe." she spoke with a stern tone.  
"Must you speak in that attitude?" he asked her questioningly. She nodded seeming to be content with herself.  
"Yes, I think it's appropriate at this moment, later if someone gives me coffee, chocolate, blood something with caffeine in it, I'll be speaking in a chipper, perky high pitched voice." she said proudly. She then sighed heavily. "Caffeine is SO bad for me...if I have anything with too much sugar and or caffeine in it I will go temporarily insane. Trust me that's something you do NOT want to see, me hyper." Vincent smiled and put a finger to her mouth.  
"Trust me, if you speak much louder, Hojo will find you and he will overload you with caffeine." he said.  
"Soooooo, Hojo's the name of the guy." Nakera said with Vincent's finger still in front of her mouth. "That was my grandfathers name." Vincent nodded.  
"I hope it is not your grandfather then, I don't suppose I'd like that fact of seeing your grandfather try to rape you." Nakera shivered at the thought but looked terribly upset.  
".........He died trying to defend me from going to the asylum, he was the only family member of mine that thought I was sane. The only other ones that would have thought the same had all passed away in a fire in my old house. Otherwise my entire family thought I was crazy..." she said tears starting to flow from her eyes. Vincent slowly got off her back and turned his head away.  
"I'm sorry about that..." he said calmly as Nakera sat up and latched on to him.  
"I don't know why, but all my memories are coming back to me...it's just that I'm with you...and I just don't understand that at all. Why are you the reason I'm remembering everything!?" she cried into him. "I can't stand you!" Vincent put a hand on her back.  
"By how you're telling me all this I highly doubt it. I think you can tolerate me in more ways then one." he spoke quietly. Nakera looked up at him.  
"Well I think I just needed someone to know!" she said to his face. He shook his head.  
"As I said before, I doubt it, I think that you only wanted to tell me. Believe me, I know." he said calmly.  
"You don't know anything about me!" Nakera shouted tearing away from him. "All you know is that you think you love me! Well newsflash, I don't love you!" Vincent looked her in the eyes.  
"But you are Lucrecia...and in time you will fall in love with me, for time repeats itself over and over again until destiny is fulfilled." that was all he said before he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Nakera was now alone on the roof, the time was about 4 A.M. She sat on the edge of the roof and started to drift off to sleep. What seemed like thousands of thoughts, raced through her mind all at once. Mainly on Vincent, the two of them had just met and how was he already in love with her. Was it just because she reminded him of Lucrecia or to him, was it love at first sight? It could have been anything. Eventually Nakera fell asleep, thus leading her into a dream that would change everything that had happened in her life and would alter everything that was to come. 


	7. Chapter VI

Here's Chapter 6 of my thirty minute goal and I still have 20ish minutes left. I love being a fast typist. Well forget I'm here and here's Chapter Six of Lucrecia After Lifestream!  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
(Dream Sequence Number 1: Nakera's 'nightmare')  
  
Nakera opened her eyes to find herself in a laboratory, it reeked of an odor, which smelled like chlorine and dried meat. (Author note: Trust me the mixture of the smell is DISGUSTING!) She looked around noticing that what ever she looked at appeared to melting as if the room was an erupting volcano. People happened to have been all around her acting as if her presence was unknown. She was sitting on the floor in a circle pf people, and you would think someone would have noticed her.  
She stood up and attempted to shout, but nothing came out, only what sounded like wind. She examined every person around her and reached out to grab one of them; when she did her hand went through it. They appeared to be intangible but when she went through it felt like falling through a brick wall.  
Nakera landed on the ground falling through the floor, seeming to land in a room that resembled hell. Before she could even gasp for a breath her lungs filled with an ominous gas making her appear to pass out. Flames suddenly engulfed the scenario seeming to char Nakera's body. The area appeared to change into a gothic forest.  
Nakera, who wasn't unconscious, awoke in a pile of leaves a person in red standing over her. She blinked several times and sat up.  
"Vincent?" she asked softly before the person in red pulled her close to him and kissed her with an immense amount of passion. After being released she only came to notice that the man wasn't Vincent. Nakera slowly backed away, since she feared it was someone she wished never to encounter. "You aren't Vincent are you?" she asked the person. The person shook his head.  
"Though I may seem it, I'm someone you should not mess around with, Lucrecia." the voice was low and raspy. Nakera started to shake her head.  
"I-AM-NOT-LUCRECIA!" she shouted. "And how dare you kiss me like that! I just got through telling Vincent that!"  
"Well I'm not Vincent am I?" he said dropping the red cloak revealing a white scientists outfit.  
"Then who are you?" Nakera asked not recognizing him.  
"Well you should Lucrecia, after all you made Sephiroth possible!" he said sternly to her. Nakera's eyes flared white.  
"I AM NOT LUCRECIA! FOR THE LAST TIME!!!" she shouted her eyes still white. Nakera suddenly saw everything fade into the room where Vincent had awakened. "I'm back here? Was all of that a dream, did I just wake up from being brought into here? Or was everything real?"  
Nakera suddenly felt her heart race, for the lid on the center coffin burst off, revealing Vincent, as glamorous as he was before. She suddenly felt faint and almost toppled over; before she could Vincent caught her fall. She gazed into his blood red eyes, unable to control her actions.  
"Vincent...I guess this nightmare is turning into a dream that I wish could last forever." Vincent set her on the ground gently.  
"You appear to be injured..." he said softly. "And just as beautiful as ever, Lucrecia..." Nakera didn't care what he called her. Vincent lightly locked his lips with hers, and Nakera, surprisingly enough, let her self kiss him back. Sadly before she could tell him how she really felt a light shone in her eyes waking her up...for real.  
  
Nakera jolted up. She had been lying down on the roof of the inn near its edge. She looked around for Vincent in a sudden urge to see him. A voice came from about her.  
"Were you looking for me?" he asked seeming to be a little disappointed. Nakera nodded silently. Vincent landed next to her and she quickly latched on to him. "Well, this is sudden...I thought you hated me." Nakera shook her head.  
"Vincent, you were right! I am Lucrecia! I have to be! This guy in my dream kept calling me that, and it wasn't you! I think your prophecy is true! Vincent, like you said...I love you!" 


	8. Chapter VII

Howdy! I have some saddish news, I'm starting to go on writers block. I guess I'm gonna have to beat FFVII again to get ideas. But if anyone has a seemingly good idea, put it in a review, I'll take it into consideration. Well anyways, here's Lucrecia After Lifestream Chapter 7!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Vincent stared at Nakera with a look of confusion and comfort. The newly risen sun shone over the two of them.  
"You said you didn't believe me..." he said. "How do I know you're not lying?" Nakera pulled away from him.  
"Fine then, if you don't believe me, I have no business with any of you..." Nakera said leaping off the roof. Vincent grumbled.  
"What the damn did I just do? I just let her get away!" he shouted in his mind. Vincent recalled what he had said to her the night before: 'You are Lucrecia and in time you will fall in love with me...' He jumped off the roof and started to follow her, except for the fact she hadn't gone anywhere. She appeared to be standing stiff in one spot.  
"Nakera...I believe you..." he said to her waiting for a rude comment. She just turned her head to him, with a look much like Lucrecia's.  
"You have to protect me from Hojo." she said softly as she entered the inn. Vincent knew now that she understood how serious it could get.  
  
Inside, Nakera decided just to sit in the lobby and wait for Cloud, Tifa and RedXIII to come down. She decided that it was best if she didn't talk about her little rendezvous with Vincent. After waiting for about twenty minutes, Cloud walked into the lobby, carrying his katana like sword. He yawned sleepily.  
"Nakera, you up already? How long?" He yawned again. Nakera held up a single finger and glared at him.  
"An hour..." she said silently. "Up late, though...And damn, what a nightmare..." Cloud yawned again.  
"'Bout what?" he asked.  
"That scientist Hojo, he kept trying to seduce me... Seemed way too realistic..."she said. "Hope it won't happen..." Cloud made a strange face.  
"Well then, I'd leave, Hojo's got a room upstairs and I overheard that he's leaving soon. If you don't want him to attempt seduction, leave the inn." Nakera got up and glared at him.  
"I'm perfectly capable of handling this on my own.: she said. Cloud got behind her and started to push her out the door.  
"No, you can't." He said accidentally groping her. Cloud automatically started to sweat and back away. "Not, what it felt like! Not what it felt like!" Nakera automatically picked up her leg and kicked him in the gut, causing Cloud to fall backward.  
"YOU LECHEROUS PERVERT!!" Nakera shouted at him. " I REALLY THINK YOU MEANT TO DO THAT!!" Nakera rolled the sleeve of her coat up and stood over him. "I got enough of this from Vincent last night!" She shut up right after saying that.  
"What'd you do with Vincent!" Cloud asked.  
"Nothing you should know!" she shouted. At that moment, a man in a white lab coat and seek ratty hair came into the lobby and asked only one thing.  
"Lucrecia? Aren't you dead?" he asked. Nakera turned her attention to the man.  
"You! You're-" Cloud cut her off.  
"Yeah Nakera, that's Hojo." he said getting up from the floor.  
"I know, asshole!" she looked at Hojo. "FYI, I AM NOT LUCRECIA! MY NAME IS NAKERA SIRALOTE!" At this point she was extremely pissed off. Hojo walked over to her and took her hand, but Nakera's other hand struck his face. "You dare touch me!" Nakera then spotted a person behind Hojo. The person punched Hojo in the head with what appeared to be a metal glove.  
"I guess I deserve a thank you." the person was Tifa.  
"Thanks, even though...I could have handled that!" Nakera then stormed out of the inn. Cloud then looked at Tifa.  
"Tifa...Something about Nakera is bothering me." he said. Tifa looked at him questioningly.  
"What? She seems perfectly fine to me." Tifa said. Cloud sighed and picked up his sword, which he had dropped on the ground.  
"You might not think anything of this, but something tells me that she loves Vincent. And all of us have a mission, and there's no time for love or that kind of crap." 


	9. Chapter VIII

Yes! I'm off writers block! Back to Lucrecia After Lifestream! ::dances:: Writers Block go BYE BYE!!! Woot! Ok well heres what ever chapter I'm on:  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
That afternoon, Cloud approached Nakera with news that appeared to devastate her. But it didn't just bother her mentally, but physically as well.  
The small group was on their way to the large rocket when Cloud pulled Nakera away from everyone.  
"Nakera, we need to talk..." Cloud said to her. Nakera turned away from him.  
"I'm still mad about earlier." she responded crossing her arms. "You are aware of that, right?" Cloud nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah I know, you said you could've handled it on your own. But that's not what I need to talk about." He said. "I just wanna know something."  
Well, come out with it. I don't have all day!" Nakera shouted seeming to be getting irritated.  
"Don't bite my head off about it!" Cloud said. "Anyways, just tell me, do you have any sort of thing for Vincent?" Nakera's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened slightly.  
"What gives you that idea!?" Nakera questioned him. She knew that a part of her loved him, but she refused to admit it. She also knew that another part pf herself hated him.  
"Just the fact that you spent the entire night with him. That's really all." he said shrugging.  
"Just because a girl spends the entire night with a guy make you think that she loves the guy! That's sexist!" Nakera shouted unaware of her blushing. Cloud started nodding.  
"Blushing and accusation...You do like him, I can tell." he said. Nakera made a fist.  
"Why the hell does this concern you!?" Nakera asked him. "So what if I think I like him!?" Cloud glared at her.  
"You make me sick...If you love him, get over it! There isn't any time for that kind of shit! We have a mission! We're supposed to be after Sephiroth! And you're falling in love!?" he accused her.  
"I'm not falling in love; Vincent is!" she shouted.  
"But if you end up falling in love with him, I'm using you as a sacrifice to Sephiroth!" he said heading back to the group. Nakera just shrugged to herself while a needle like feeling approached her neck. She slapped the back of her neck, suspecting it was a bug, but then thought nothing more of it.  
Most people would really think that what got Nakera in the neck really isn't a big deal. But that is entirely wrong. Believe it or not, it's the opposite of deadly...codenamed IOET, but the truth to that comes much, much later. (If you would like to think of about 1 1/2 to 2 chapters)  
Well Nakera was one of those people that would think nothing of it. So she continued on with the rest of the group. Only slightly suspicious of what the sting really did.  
Before Nakera could fully catch up with everyone, a hand pulled her behind a building. It appeared to be in an alley, and it was quite dark. Dark enough to make Nakera dizzy, something that rarely would happen to her. Before her eyes could adjust to the darkness a man shone a flashlight in her eyes, causing her to bring her hand in front of her face.  
"You dick, don't you know it's rude to take a girl behind a building into a dark alley and shine a light in her eyes before she can get used to the dark?" she said. She glanced around her. There were four people. First was a blonde haired woman who spoke up first.  
"My, my, what an attitude." she said. Nakera glared at her. And looked at the other three people, they were all men. One was bald and wore sunglasses, which Nakera couldn't understand why, because they were in a darkened alleyway. The second was a man who looked slightly Hindu, mainly since the fact he had a small symbol on his forehead. (Has anyone else noticed that? He has got be like Muslim or Hindu, something like that) And finally there was a man, who appeared to only be a few years older than herself, he had partially long red hair, and I don't mean the orange, I mean red like on a Coca Cola can©!  
"And who might you guys be? After all you already know, I'm the girl with the attitude." Nakera asked the quad. The three mean turned their glances to the blonde haired woman.  
"Then I guess I'll have to introduce all of us..." She said as she looked to the men with her. "in order of their standing, this is Rude, Tseng and Reno. And I am Elena. Together the four of us are known as The Turks." she finished.  
"And what kind of business do you have with me?" Nakera asked. The man named Reno spoke up.  
"To put it simply, the President of Shinra, Rufus, sent us to kill you." 


	10. Chapter IX

YESH! I finally got off of my writers block again! ::dances:: Well, also I haven't written anything because I've been trying to defeat the Ruby and Emerald WEAPON in the game. But I can't cuz, when I've been trying to breed a gold chocobo, I can't. You know WHY!? MY 3RD DISC IS TOO DAMN SCRATCHED!! I need Knights of the Round and Mime etc soooo badly! Well, uh anyways I'm gonna get back to work and I'm hoping my FFVII soundtrack comes in soon. Well, here's chappy nine of Lucrecia After Lifestream.  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Before Nakera could retaliate a blur shot in front of her. Nakera was flat on the ground at this point. She looked up and found Vincent over her. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She hade spent the whole night with him, so she was sure she was seeing things.  
"Vince?" Tseng asked. "Hadn't I just joined the Turks when you, er, died? That was twenty-three years ago. Why haven't you changed?"  
"Alteration..." Vincent growled shooting off a bullet. "Now I advise you, leave the girl alone or you will be to face a demon from within."  
"What're you talkin' about?" Elena asked. "You're only saying 'Buuuhlah, Buuulah, Buuuulah!' "  
"Then leave her..." Vincent snarled. "Or you will understand what I am saying." He grabbed Nakera swiftly and moved out of the Turks view before another breath could be inhaled.  
  
A few yards back from Cloud, Tifa and RedXIII, Vincent stopped. He still had his gun out so his drew it back into its holster.  
"WHAT were you doing!?" he scolded. Nakera didn't know how to respond.  
"I was walking and they grabbed me!" Nakera replied. "I was taken into a dark alley and confronted!" Vincent hesitated before saying another word or doing anything. He grabbed her and pulled up to him.  
"I can't let you interact with any member of Shinra or the Turks..." he said quietly. "They'll take you away...I can't let them do that...They did it once already and if they do it again, I'll be destroyed." Nakera pulled herself away from Vincent.  
"You can't be doing this!" she snapped. "It'll just stand for that we'll be the easiest target for anyone who wants to attack us! They'll do one thing to one of us to get us against each other!" Vincent listened carefully to her words and nodded.  
"You're right..." he sighed. "Hojo used that to his advantage last time." He turned from her and continued on steadily on after Cloud and the others. Nakera remained in position for a brief minute.  
"What? Are you just going to leave me here?" she shouted. "You didn't even bother to say something like 'Come on.' or 'Let's go.' or even something as rude as: 'C'mon bitch we gotta get up to that damn porcupine!'" Vincent turned and grinned at her.  
"Well then..." he started. "Come on. Let's go. C'mon bitch we gotta get up to that damn porcupine." He laughed at himself. "You wanted me to say something so I said all of it." Nakera crossed her arms and spat on the ground.  
"You're startin' to annoy me." she groaned.  
"Am I now?" Vincent asked curiously as Nakera walked next to him. "But didn't last night you admit your love for me?" Nakera rubbed her face in her hand.  
"I was just reliving a teenage fantasy..." she muttered to herself. "Nothing more."  
  
The two continued to walk on, not catching even a glance of Cloud Tifa or Red XIII. They were quiet. Neither of them said a word except for the occasional 'Are you alright?' from Vincent. They had been alone with each other for a good two hours. Vincent, if he wanted to, could have pulled anything on Nakera by now. However, he didn't, he seemed to only be worrying about her.  
Eventually, it started to get dark and the two were pretty much stranded mile and miles from civilization. So they had no choice but to make a camp for the night. After a minute or so, Vincent had a fire going, pretty much all they needed. When the fire had been accomplished Nakera strolled off for a minute. Vincent sat down in front of his poorly built fire and started to stir it with his clawed metal arm. It didn't phase him at all. There wasn't a single pain nerve in his entire forearm. Not long after that Nakera showed up again. "Are you alright?" Vincent asked turning his view to her. Nakera's face was red. Of course she didn't know. She just sat down next to him. "For the last time Vince-" Nakera had grown a little habit of calling him 'Vince' every once in a while. "-I'm fine..." She was silent a moment. Nakera heaved out a shaken sigh and leaned on Vincent's shoulder. "I'm just really scared..." Vincent started at her longingly as put his humanistic arm around her. "There is never anything one should be scared of." he whispered. Nakera stared into the flames of the fire as if in a trance. She reached out and arm and grasped a part of Vincent's cloak tight in her fist. "I meant what I said last night..." she muttered. "I felt it in a dream, and my dreams don't lie..." Vincent nodded slowly. He understood what she meant. Her temper and attitude were only signs that she was in denial. "So, you admit that you do love me?" he asked in a soothingly seductive manner. "...Y-yes..." she stuttered. "Admitting these things is never a fun task." Nakera closed her eyes and seemed to fall into a deep sleep. Vincent took his metal clawed at and held up her chin careful not to cut her. He gazed deeply into her bittersweet eyes. "Whatever happens between us, stays between us, understand?" he asked. Nakera nodded her head slowly. The two just stared into each other's windows until Vincent couldn't take just staring any longer. He grabbed Nakera by he wrist and pinned her to the ground. "Remember," he said kissing her passionately. "Only between us."  
  
Vincent spent over two hours just having Nakera pinned underneath him and kissing her consistently. He was enjoying himself and he could tell Nakera was too. As much as he endured himself in this almost sexual infatuation he couldn't help but feel something was missing to it. He knew exactly what it was.  
"Nakera," he said. "I have kissed more times that I know, but how many times have you kissed me?" Nakera hiccupped and Vincent started to think that all of this was because Nakera was drunk. "Zero...times." she said eyeing him. She knew what he was thinking. "An no, Vince, I am not drunk, I was just crying." Vincent was relieved to hear that. If she was drunk then that could have meant that everything she had said and allowed him to do meant nothing to her. But before Vincent could completely finish his thought he felt something in his mouth...Nakera had been French kissing him for the past minute! Vincent returned the kiss and they remained locked for what seemed like forever, but was only about fifteen minutes. In his mind, Vincent was beaming. He couldn't wait to fall asleep peacefully for the first time in years. This time, his nightmares of terror would be gone and now replaced with dreams of hope. 


End file.
